Starscream Love Story
by StarscreamLover2012
Summary: Theres a young girl named Brooke, shes a human and also part cubertronien. She finds a decepticon in the forest and falls in love. She cant help it when hes by her. Its like her whole world was fliped around!  Love Story
1. Chp1  Meeting Starscream

CHAPTER 1 ~ Meeting Starscream

There it stood, a decepticon. I was terrified and have never seen one up close before. I wanted to run, to scream but something had caught my eye. His chest looked so big and strong as well as his arms and legs. His face was kind and soft but also rough and dangerous. My spark was flying! The longer I look at him the more I fell in love. I couldn't help it, I came out behind the tree and approached him. He automatically took out his laser beams and pointed them at me. "Stay back human!" He yelled. "Human?" I repeated then transformed into bot mode. "Your cybertronien?" The con asked. "And human" I added. "Doesn't matter" He says still pointing his laser beams at me. "Now, you don't really want to shoot me do you Starscream?" I asked. "Quiet human, you cannot tell me what to do!" He yelled. "Oh, I know I cannot, your the great Starscream. I am nothing compared to you." I smiled. The con liked the way I called him "Great Starscream" but then noticed something and was now suspicious. "How do you know my name?" He asked. "Who doesn't know the second in command decepticon?" I replied. Starscream kept a straight face, "But I like to think of you as the first in command, Megatron isn't even a half as good as you." I added taking a step towards him. He flinched, "What are you saying human?" He asked. "Your smarter," I took another step. "stronger," I took out my wings and flew up so we were the same height. "indestructible," I flew closer to him. "And better" Our face were only inches away looking into each others optics. I could see his cheeks turn a light red, not noticeable for a human eye but thanks to my cybertronien eyes I could see even the lightest things. I flew closer leaning in as his face started to soften and look as if he wanted to lean in too. I pulled away flying the other way, I wanted to be hard to get. "But that's just my opinion." I said breaking the moment. He snapped out of it and put away his laser beams. "You know facts human." He responded. I turned around and smiled, "Or are they? You know Blitzwing isn't that bad either." I teased him. Starscream flinched, a little ticked off. "Im second in command! I'm the best!" He yelled. "I'm just teasing" I laughed, he was easy to tease. Starscream smiled a little, "What did you say your name was again?" He asked. I looked at him with a smile, "Brooke."  
> <p>


	2. Chp2 Swindle

CHAPTER 2 ~ Swindle

He was still in my mind, his strong chest, arms and legs, that smile, the way he wants to be leader of all decepticons, to me I think that's just cute! He was everything I ever wanted, I never felt this way about anyone. "Brooke?" I realized I was day dreaming again and snapped out of it. "Sorry, what were you saying again Swindle?" I asked. "Something's on your mind." He said. "It's nothing." I assured him. He looked at me a little unsure then continued what he was doing. Swindle was always there for me, he always knew how I felt, he's probably the FIRST decepticon EVER to actually help a human!

Flash Back 10 years ago...  
>I crashed landed on this planet, Earth. I was only 5 years old and was in robot form. "What is that thing!" One of the organism's said with a gun pointed at me. There was about 50 organisms with weapons all pointed at me. I was scared and didn't know what to do. My body twitched and I automatically took out my weapons. All the organisms flinched when I took out my all started shooting at me, I twitched again, when I crash landed on Earth my circuits got all scrambled and I had a glitch. Which meant I had no control of my body, when they shot I started shooting my lasers at them. It was a war between 50 organisms and a 5 year old girl. Who would of known that the 5 year old would win? There I stood, in the middle of a blood bath. All the organisms, Dead. I realized what I just did and started to cry, I didn't know! I was only 5 and I had no control of my body. I never wanted to hurt anyone. The tears kept rushing down, I couldn't control my emotions either. Just then, a metal robot way bigger than me landed. I automatically took out my blades and pointed them at the bot. "Woah, watch it you could hurt someone with those." The bot said. I still hade my blades pointed at him not letting my guard down. He looked around with wide optics then back at me. "You did all this?" He asked shocked but I didn't say anything. "Are you a con or bot?" He asked. I raised one eye brow, "What are those?" I asked. He smiled, "Oh nothing..." The bot trailed off. My emotions changed, "Oh kind and sweet bot, can you please help me!" I pleaded taking out my wings and flying up so that I could clench on to his neck. Our face plates were so close, "Umm.." He blushed. My emotions changed again in less than a second and I slapped the bot so hard that he fell to the ground. "Don't you ever touch me again!" I yelled at him. "Ow" He said rubbing his head. "Is something wrong with your circuits?" He asked. "What makes you say that?" I smiled then twitched. Swindle took me to his place and fixed me right up. We got to know each other better and became best friends. Swindle was always there for me and understands me best. He's like a brother to me.<p>

Present...

"So, what did you do today?" Swindle asked. I paused, what should I tell him! I thought. "Oh... Just went for a drive..." I trailed off. That was the only excuse I could think of. He looked at me, "Your lying" He said. "Wha... How do you know? Your not me." I told him. "When you lie you scrunch your nose." He laughed. I didn't speak, "Tell me" He said. "Well... I did bump into someone.." I started. "Who?" Now he was concerned. I hesitated, "Starsceam..." 


End file.
